Need Somebody
by valmarieliz
Summary: What if Annie Cresta didn't win her games? What if another girl did and Finnick was in love with her, how would the story change? This is the story of Emmer Buckwheat, victor of District Nine. she is nothing like Annie, but everything that Finnick needs and Katniss finds a best friend.
1. Prologue: The 70th Games

Prologue

Everything in the arena was washing away, the dam had broke. I tried to run from the water, but it was hopeless, I was engulfed. _I never learned how to swim._ I coughed and searched for the surface, but I couldn't find anything. I was panicking again, _Oh my god I'm going to die. Seb. Jake._ I started to breathe in the water, unable to hold my breath any longer. I was giving up and accepting the inevitable and then I felt pressure on my arm.

Someone was pulling me up. I was started to fade when we finally reached the surface. I coughed immediately finally able to fill my lungs with air and came face to face with Four. She was keeping me afloat.

"Nine it's okay, it's okay, stop flailing your arms, just kick your legs," she was making her way to a tree. "We n-" and she jerked to the side and took a deep breath. Then she was bleeding and the water started just disappear like bathwater down the drain.

"Four!" I didn't know how to, but I tried to keep myself afloat and Four seemed to still be helping me. "Are you okay?" Why was she helping me? We were allies, but still I just didn't understand. Finally the water was shallow enough for me to stand and Four just floated in the water.

"It's okay. You're okay, you're okay," I wadded through the water towards her. There was blood so much blood, and the water was just spreading everywhere. I found her hand, the one with her token on it and grasped it tightly. I looked at her wound in her stomach and repressed the urge to vomit. She was also completely disemboweled. _How was that even possible?_

I looked around for my bag, i had bandages and herbs, if anything they could make her comfortable. I heard her take a breath and even that was a struggle. I knew she wasn't going to make it, and it was going to be painful and long. "Shhh... it's okay. You're going to be o-okay, Four," but for once my smiles and positive thinking failed me. She was dying and I was going to be alone. "Why didn't you just let me drown? You would be going home, Four?"

"M-my name is Annie, please make it stop," her voice was barely above a whisper, I didn't like it, but I knew what she was asking of me. "Take it," she tried to gesture to her token. It was an unbelievably simple bracelet, a brass coil with one charm on it, some weird animal.

"Okay, okay," I slipped it off her wrist and and tucked it into my shirt pocket and got out the scythe that had been given to me by some scary sponsors. "This is going to be quick and I won't leave your side."

"Thank you," she was so at peace with dying, she even smiled.

I took a deep breath as she nodded, "I'm so-," slit her throat "-sorry." It was easier than cutting wheat for the harvest, but it felt worse, so much worse. Her cannon sounded right away and for first time since I was reaped, I cried. Her body floated away into the water and was taken by the Capitol, but I couldn't stop crying. I cried and cried for Annie, for my family, for Three and everyone in this game. And then I stopped.

It was time for these games to end and it was time for me to go home.


	2. The Reapings

After sometime of just sitting in silence on the train Effie sighed, "Shall we watch the recap of the reapings?" There was not much enthusiasm from any of their team, just nods and sighs of agreement.

They all gathered around the television. Peeta got out his notebook on the living victors and started marking off their competitors as the showed up on the screen. Effie made small comments here and there about a few victors and Haymitch just kept drinking.

Katniss tried to make some mental record of the other tributes, but like last year, only a few really stick in my head. The classic Careers, a beautiful brother and sister duo from District One: Gloss and Cashmere. They won when she was little, but she hardly remembered either of their games. Then, Brutus from Two; he was a little on the older side, but he had volunteered nonetheless clearly eager to get back in that arena. Then in District Four Finnick Odair, the handsome bronze-haired victor from Four who won at 14 and his partner was an elderly woman named Mags. I tuned out most of the rest, but Johanna Mason, the only female victor from Seven, stuck out. She won recently by pretending to be a weakling, making her games hard to forget. And finally, Emmer Buckwheat from Nine, who won the year before Johanna. Katniss couldn't remember her games or why she was so popular after. That was the first year Katniss had her name in the reaping and it had been a particularly busy year for Katniss. She had begun taking care of her family then, but she did remember Emmer being wildly popular during her victory tour. She had been crying through the whole reaping in Nine, and she looked so defeated when her name was called. Katniss felt for this girl, none of them deserved to be going back in, being in the games once was punishment enough.

Once the viewing was over Haymitch left without a word straight to his compartment and Effie quickly followed suit and said goodnight, mumbling about strategy bright and early, early. It was just her and Peeta.

Still looking at his notebook, Peeta said, "I'm going to stay up to take more notes. Need to know the right questions to ask tomorrow morning during our strategy meeting."

"Okay," Katniss realized right then, she wanted to comfort Peeta, but didn't know how. She started walking towards her compartment. "Hey Peeta?" The question hung on the tip of her tongue.

"Yes, Katniss." He didn't even look up.

"The female tribute from district 9, what's her story?" Katniss couldn't go to bed without knowing.

"Um, Emmer Buckwheat, right?" he looked up. "You don't remember her? She called us a couple of times a few weeks back. And sent her sympathy and support."

"What, why didn't I know that?" Katniss felt slightly betrayed, why was Peeta keeping this a secret and why was this victor calling her 'lover' but not her.

"I just assumed she called you, too. Well, she's got a nickname: Emmer the Reaper. It's because she used a grim reaper style scythe to kill her opponents in her games. The Capitol loved it and then her talent after the games was organ playing so that sort of fit, too."

This information didn't sit well with Katniss at all. Someone who wanted to a spectacle, a puppet for the Capitol and apparently thrived being one, that wasn't someone she wanted to face in there.

 _District Nine earlier that day..._

I couldn't stop shaking. I sat in on my porch at 7:15 am waiting for my fellow victors to emerge from their houses. We were going to go to the reaping together, in solidarity, we were protesting in our own way, our execution. Our reaping was the first reaping on the day out of all the Districts and that meant we started at 8 o'clock sharp to stay on schedule.

To distract myself while I waited, I studied my dress. Maybe the one thing I would miss from the Capitol when I was dead: the comfort. This dress fit perfectly, unlike the reaping dress I worn the first time around. It was black, we had all agreed upon black as well, but my dress also had a red lining at the hem of the dress. It was an A-line dress and if I wasn't trying to dress for my own funeral I probably would have enjoyed the simple beauty of the dress. I had on black heels, I wanted to be able to stand tall throughout the reaping, even if I cried at least I had dressed the part of a brave victor.

Finally at a half past seven, Jem Thatcher, Greta Banner, Jane Tittle, and Blaze Hay all emerged somberly from their houses. That was it, the only victors of District Nine, all five of us. We were the only people from Nine in 75 years to have survived the games and two of us were about to go back in, the chances even slimmer that we would come home. I looked back at my house, for probably the last time, but felt emptier. It didn't feel like home, though, so it brought no comfort. I turned back to the people that did.

"Hey, you guys ready?" My voice cracked on the last syllable, and already I was inconsolable, but no one looked surprised. This had been happening for weeks every time we were together. Jem came forward and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, kid, I know neither of you wants this," he said knowingly, not daring to speak his name. "Let's go everyone."

As far as victors of the same district went, we were all considerably close, the five of us met once a month for dinner, and we all went to the Capitol together even when only two of us were required. We were a family. Jem had won to the thirty-sixth games and he was our rock, he couldn't go back in, the district would need him later as someone to look to. Jane was District Nine's first victor and she was in one of the early games, but I could never remember which one. Maybe the fifth or sixth games. But she was so old and frail she wouldn't survive in there again, she deserved a peaceful death. Greta was completely insane, but she was insane before her games, the fortieth, and it would destroy her to go back. And then there was Blaze, one of my best friends from my life before the games. He had his arm around me, and he was my first successful tribute, and my fault as well. He won just three short years ago and I thought of him as a little brother. He wasn't even twenty yet, he hadn't lived long enough. How could anyone let any of these people back into an arena? I wasn't crying for me, but for everything, no matter how this turned out, that I was losing. I didn't want to go back either.

We were already running late when Peacekeepers arrived to escort us from the victor village to the town square just down the road. People watched us as if they were seeing ghosts and although our people loved us, you could see that they were just grateful they were all safe for another year. But were they?

Our escort, Athena Something, was already on stage waiting and once we took our places, she began the usual speech that everyone in Panem could repeat by heart. "Let's start with the men this year," she walked over to the huge bowl, where three slips of paper sat. She liked to switch every year with who she started with.

My head was pounding from all the crying I was doing and then she read off, "Jem Thatcher, our male tribute," The district was silent. No muted claps that were the usual, he would be a devastating loss. I couldn't breathe. "Now for the ladies."

I struggled to take in proper breaths, this was the big one. I really didn't want it to be me, but I didn't want it to be either of my former mentors either. "Emmer Buckwheat, our female tribute. There you have it District Nine, our male and female tributes for the seventy-fifth games." I cried out and Blaze caught me as I fell. My eyes blurred and I couldn't even take one last look at my home. The Capitol had already taken everything from me, everything and now my life.

I was going to die, so the Mockingjay could live. Now all I could hope was that Finnick's name wasn't called now, but I just knew the odds weren't in my favor.

 _Three months earlier…_

" _Oh my god, that dress is goddy," I laughed over the phone. "She looks like a damned cupcake."_

 _I heard Finnick laugh from the other end, "Really isn't it just pitiful? I would hate to be invited to that wedding. What would the guests be expected to wear?"_

 _I laughed again, "I'll will definitely be offended if I don't get an invite and a chance to wear my bubble dress." In moments like this it was easy to forget that we were victors, that we were in separate districts, that all of Panem was on the brink of rebellion for the second time, District Eight already was a mess according to my sources. But right now, I was happy. I was on the phone with my best friend making fun of the poor, sweet Mockingjay and her attempt to stop the rebellion she started._

" _Let's get Katniss Everdeen to her wedding in style!" We both laughed again, but then Caesar Flickerman said, "That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, and that means it's time for our third Quarter Quell!"_

 _I sighed, we had been trying to forget and Caesar was making that very hard. "Dammit," I began as the anthem started and President Snow took the stage. "I thought we had a couple more months of ignorance."_

" _I know, Em," there was still humor in his voice, "Apparently they do a reading early so everyone has time to prepare. This will be an interesting year to mentor."_

" _Of course," I said sarcastically, President Snow was talking about the previous quells currently and I had become very good at tuning him out. "Because every year before this has just been so boring, I needed a little something extra to keep me awake."_

" _Hush, Em, some people are actually trying to listen to-" his voice abruptly cut off._

 _Snow read from the card, "As a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."_

 _"What..?" I couldn't believe it this couldn't be true._

 _Tears fell down my face and neither of us said a word, but we stayed on the phone all night. We both had a real possibility of going back in. Once again proving we would never have peace._

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading, I'm trying something new with my character, but using the same one from my first fic that I abandoned. No shade to Annie because I love her, but I wanted to try Finnick with an OC and see how it changed the story and I have been mapping this out so I hope you guys like the results. Also Katniss's POV will be in third person and Emmer's will be in first. Thanks!**


	3. The Tribute Parade

"These aren't just regular tributes; they aren't scared teenagers. They're experienced, smart victors. This isn't going to be the same game." Haymitch started their strategy meeting by stating the obvious.

Katniss wanted this to be over, "Just tell us who we need to look out for."

They had a vague idea, but Haymitch actually knew everyone, had seen a lot of their games. He knew their strengths and weaknesses, who to avoid and who they needed to warm up to.

"Everyone," Haymitch said; Katniss and Peeta really hoped that wasn't true.

"Who in particular, Haymitch?" Katniss wasn't in the mood for his humor. "You can't tell me that every single one of them is a huge threat."

"Obviously the careers," Haymitch pointed at the brother, sister duo on the screen. "Gloss and Cashmere, District One, first sister and brother to win back to back games. They're in their early 30s, skilled with knives. I would not make enemies of them, but don't trust them. They will each be each other's weaknesses, they're extremely close. "

Katniss cringed and quietly thought they would be trouble, she couldn't image having to go into the arena with Prim. It was already bad enough Peeta was going with her. Haymitch didn't wait for questions, he just immediately went to the next district. "Brutus and Enobaria, District Two. Brutus is in his late 40s, but don't let that fool you; he's just as bloodthirsty as he was in his own games. Enobaria, late 20s, she-"

"Ripped out another tribute's throat with her teeth." Katniss knew what Haymitch wanted them to know. Enobaria's games were probably the first games Katniss remembered and they had haunted her dreams for weeks after. "Trust me we remember."

"Yeah," Haymitch nodded. "Following her victory, she had her teeth filed into points, so watch out for the biters. Just watch out for the Careers."

He then named the two victors from three: Wiress and Beetee, who were older, but extremely smart. Haymitch believed they weren't as big a threat as others such as Finnick.

"Finnick Odair, District Four," Haymitch paused on his reaping. Everyone knew who Finnick was. He had beautiful bronze skin, golden hair tousled hair, sea green eyes. He looked gorgeous, but looked like trouble. He constantly was with Capitol women and occasionally a very fabulous man. They couldn't get enough of him. "He won his Games at fourteen, youngest ever. He's extremely humble."

Katniss fixed Haymitch with a hard stare, "You're kidding?"

"Yes, of course!" Haymitch held his hands up in defeat. "He's a peacock, a total preener, but the Capitol adores him as much as they love you too. Maybe more. He's a favorite already to win the games."

Peeta spoke up for the first time in a while, "Any weaknesses?" he looked stupidly hopeful.

"His district partner: Mags," Haymitch pointed to the elderly woman next to him. Katniss felt sick. That woman was probably eighty years old and needed assistance from Finnick to walk across the stage. "She's no threat, but she practically raised him. She's actually a very sweet lady, I just hope when she goes, it's quickly."

Haymitch glossed over the tributes from Five and Six, they weren't threats. All of them had turned to one drug or another. Katniss barely paid attention, but knew Peeta would remember for the both of them. Then came the District Seven tributes.

"Blight is strong, but not very smart and he'll follow his partner: Johanna Mason. Besides you guys she's the youngest in the games. You probably remember she pretended to be weak and hid until the number of tributes was smaller and then she turned out to be deadly with an axe. She has quite a temper and might just get sucked into the bloodbath."

Katniss did not like the looks of Johanna at all. They saw the tributes from Eight: an elderly man named Woof, who would be no threat and a mother, Cecelia. Katniss didn't feel right about a mother of three going into the games. And then Haymitch showed Emmer's reaping.

He paused the television so that Katniss was forced to look at her defeated form. Actually, she was probably the prettiest of the female tributes except for maybe Cashmere. Emmer wasn't tall but wasn't short. She had long flowing hair that wasn't brown or blonde but somewhere in the middle and a heart shaped face that had no flaws and full lips. Katniss couldn't see much of her eyes because she was sobbing throughout the ceremony. She also was wearing a pair of glasses with thick black frames, but all they did was add to her beauty. Glasses weren't very common: in the Districts they were too expensive and in the Capitol they weren't fashionable. Her district was grain and she clearly worked outside in the fields, not in one of the granaries judging by her tan and she had on a beautiful black dress. It was then that Katniss noticed that all five of the victors from Nine were in black.

Haymitch pointed at the screen, "Emmer Buckwheat. As you probably already know is better known as the Emmer the Reaper. The capitol adores her." He said sarcastically, "of course, but she's also extremely resourceful and she does a lot of medical research for the Capitol."

"Um, Haymitch, why are they all dressed in black?" Peeta asked the question Katniss wanted to. She thought they both probably already knew the answer.

"I think it's a statement about this year's games." Haymitch began unsurprised by the question. He also seemed a bit impressed. "It's custom funeral attire in the Capitol."

Political statements and talk of rebellion was really starting to put Katniss on edge so she quickly changed the subject. "So what should we do about her? Steer clear and not make eye contact?"

As she feared, Haymitch shook his head. "This time around you need to make allies and she might be your best bet: she's extremely skilled in medicine and tracking and knows a thing or two about combat. She already is a huge fan of the star-crossed lovers that is Katniss and Peeta," he gestured between the two of us. "And she's been looking forward to meeting you guys since you won, but was ill during your victory tour."

That sounded like a lie. Katniss and Peeta hadn't met a single victor during their tour, so unless all of them were sick or in other parts of the district something was going on.

"I don't know. She could just be pretending to like us to get close to us," Katniss didn't know what to think of this woman. She seemed like the perfect victor: strong, talented, beautiful, and deadly.

"Regardless," Peeta countered, giving Katniss a meaningful look, "we should get to know her first before we decide what to think of her."

"Okay," Katniss said not sounding happy at all.

"Peeta, you're not the one I'm worried about," Haymitch laughed, pointing at Katniss.

She scoffed, fed up with this conversation and left to go to her compartment, not bothering to finish hearing about the other tributes.

 _Remake Center (later that day)..._

District Nine's train had gotten into the Capitol very late the night before and as per usual they went to the ninth floor of the tribute center and I collapsed in the appropriate bed. District Nine was always among the first districts to arrive and that worked in my favor because I hated being on the trains. I would never sleep on them willingly. They gave me so much anxiety, I struggled to breathe just thinking about them. I guessed that it had to do with first my experience as a tribute and then having only been on them as a victor and mentor and all they brought was reminders of death. Tributes I killed and the ones I failed to mentor successfully. They also reminded me of Seb.

But I had long ago accepted that was a wound that wouldn't heal properly. No matter how happy Finnick made me, and he did make me the happiest; I might never forget my first love. I fell asleep wondering, as I often did, what would have happened if he had won his games. Would I still be with him? Or would I be with Finnick regardless? I still hoped it was the latter. Finnick was in my life even with Seb was.

I was roused from my sleep around ten o'clock the following morning to the cries of my prep team. I groaned from under the sheets of the bed and quickly formed a smile: my mask for the Capitol.

"I thought the games were supposed to be an exciting time, my loves?" I said roping them into a group hug. I never bothered to remember their names. I didn't care that much and they seemed to like my pet names for them over whatever their real names were.

"They are," one of the males said. That felt like a wrong answer to me but I said nothing. "But you aren't supposed to go back, Emmer."

Inwardly I cringed. I wanted to say, I know but that's the Mockingjay's fault. Instead I said with a sad sigh, "I know, darling," and grabbed his hand. "But I guess that's not the plan for me. It's not the first time I've been disappointed by the games."

I would never forgive anyone in the Capitol for that. First I was throw in the games, then my boyfriend, no technically my fiancé, and then to make it worse me childhood best friend, Blaze were all sent into the games. Granted two of us were able to walk away, but it didn't mean we deserved to be there in the first place. And now I had to die along with Finnick for the Mockingjay to live. God I really did have the worst luck.

The prep team didn't seem to know what to say after that, but the female hugged me back just a bit tighter and wiped her tears and said, "Come on, let's make you prettier."

I hated how they had dressed me, really I was almost naked but in the most ridiculous costume nonetheless. How was anyone, especially the Mockingjay, supposed to take me seriously when I was dressed as bread. Actual literal bread. I was supposed to hold a baguette and I had a golden brown hat that looked like a muffin on my head. I was wearing a dress that horrifyingly short and extremely low cut but still bread themed.

I liked my prep team about as much as I could like anyone from the Capitol. But I had a special place in my heart for the loathing I held for my stylist. He only dressed me in either bread or like the Reaper. He was the one who suggested I get contact lenses on my eyes so I didn't have to wear glasses and I could 'finally be sexy.' They irritated my eyes to no end.

I like my glasses so much more, even if the lenses had been more comfortable. I could think clearly while wearing them. They helped me think and stay grounded, but I was never allowed to wear them in the Capitol because they seemed like an imperfection.

I spotted Peeta walking out from an elevator wearing yet another black jumpsuit. I mean we get it, coal makes fire. Good for you, you have a cool stylist. Despite my jealousy, I made my way towards him.

"Peeta, hey!" I hugged him like an old friend.

"Hello, Emmer," he didn't seem uncomfortable at all by the affection, and he smiled at my costume. "So nice to finally meet you. I know I've seen you on tv before and we talked on the phone, but it strange to being meeting you in person."

I laughed having to agree, it was like meeting the author of your favorite book, you know so much about them and understand them, but you've hardly scratched the surface. "I understand completely, but I decided that I'd dressed like an adoring fan as your favorite food."

We were walking towards his chariot and presumably Katniss and he laughed as well, "I can't disagree. That outfit," he whistled, "doesn't look like fun."

"Listen we'll talk later, but definitely know you have my unwavering support in there," I knew it was bold, hinting for an alliance but I also knew what I was here for.  
We stopped and then I was face to face with not just the Mockingjay but also Finnick. Finally.

Peeta was trying to perform introductions for me and Katniss but I couldn't tear my eyes from Finnick. We rarely saw each other as it was and this was not how I hoped to be seeing him this time around. I knew he had been reaped, it was like Snow had hand-picked who to take down which was probably true. I wanted to fall into his arms and kiss him, but we had a game to play before we could be totally in love. I hadn't even told him the extent of my feelings for him. It would hurt too much.

I snapped out of it and saw that Katniss had been holding out her hand for me to shake. Instead like usual, I went in for a hug. "Girl on Fire, what a pleasure," and I kissed both of her cheeks which she seemed shocked by and completely uncomfortable with.

"Nice to meet you, too, Emmer the Reaper," she had venom in her tone and god she was cold. I hated the nickname. What happened to the schoolgirl act? Finnick laughed at the Mockingjay's bluntness.

To cover up my growing dislike for her, I explained, "Sorry, darling, it's a gesture of friendship in my district. Sometimes I forget we all have our own customs. Like in Finnick's district, apparently they use, fish net as clothing." I gestured to his costume, which to myself I admired, but despite's that it was all for the Capitol, a reminder that not even our bodies were ours after the games.

Peeta laughed and Katniss tried in vain not to smile she said nothing though.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but I don't think that's what someone wants to. I look forward to seeing the both of you in training tomorrow." We all knew I was referring to Katniss, Finnick laughed again and handed me a sugar cube. And we left the two to mull over the last five minutes.

"Em, how are you?" Finnick began with a question he already knew the answer to. I groaned and discreetly, grabbed his hand quickly and squeezed it. That was our way sign. I'm not fine but I will be.

"You know the usual. Just another exciting Hunger Games," I said. Finnick always joked that my sarcasm was going to get me into trouble, but it didn't matter anymore. I already was in trouble. We were walking as slowly as possible trying to stay together just a moment longer before we had to get in our chariots.

"Don't be scared, it's me and you, kid," I rolled my eyes. I was 22, just two years younger than him, but he never let me forget it. We teased each other constantly though, we loved bad jokes. God, I loved him.

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about, I trained this year, I don't know about you, but I can now use a practical weapon or two," I always thought fighting with a scythe or a trident was kind of ridiculous.

"Really?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise after my games, I had told him before I never wanted to touch another weapon, but times were changing. We all knew that and I knew one way or another I would need to be able to defend myself and others this time.

We were right next to my chariot and Finnick didn't want to leave yet, but he was in one of the first chariots so he had to. Quickly before anyone important could see he gave me a quick peck on the lips and smiled, "That's just a gesture of friendship in my districts."

I laughed and playfully shoved him, "Get going, I will not be late because of you, sir." He walked off smiling. We would meet later and then really talk and 'say hello'.

"You kids make me sick," Jem laughed and I climbed up. "It's refreshing."

"Shut up and get ready for another exciting Hunger Games." The second Finnick left I felt cold and dark inside. He gave me light and life.

 _Five years earlier…_

 _"Wow, wait. What?" It was unbelievable, I didn't believe Four. "You kissed Finnick Odair?"_

 _"Oh god, shut up Nine." Four was blushing hard and looking down at the fishhooks at the fishing station. I wasn't learning anything at this station other than gossip._

" _No, if you except an alliance, I demand details," I was laughing so hard. A career, a girl who had trained her whole life in case she ever got picked for the games, wanted an alliance with me because I knew more than anyone here about plants, animals, and food in general and she thought I would be useful to her._

" _We were in the same orphanage back in Four and really close. I was like twelve and he was thirteen." She was so embarrassed, but so in love. I could tell. "I don't know it was both of our first kiss."_

" _So you're dating Finnick Odair," I knew I had a boyfriend back home and I loved him. We had been together for two and a half years, but who didn't secretly wish they were with Finnick just a little bit._

" _Have you seen Finnick?" Four rolled her eyes. "He's perfect and I think he forgot about me until the day I was reaped."_

 _This kind of sucked, I wanted to make her feel better, but it didn't feel so great making friends with someone when it was certain that one or both of you would be dead in three weeks. But against my better judgment I said, "He definitely knows who you are now. And if I don't win, you will and then he love you forever."_

" _Oh my god," and she laughed, we were like schoolgirls. Anything to distract from the fact that we were going to be fighting for in less than a week. "What about Seb? What's he like?"_

" _I love him, right?" I smiled, I missed him so much. "He's the reason, I have a job and I'm alive. We were friends before my mom and dad died and then he would give my brother rations when he saw him and after I left school before the reaping, he helped me study whenever we had free time." I could talk about him for hours we were always together. "He's the mayor's son and he has a huge and loving family and he chose me. I don't know why, but besides Jake, he's all I have left."_

" _Wow," Four said thoughtfully. "I hope if I win that Finnick loves me like that."_

 _I didn't if our love was one she would want, she would want more passion. The mood felt melancholy so I added, "If you win Finnick wouldn't be you're only option, hun."_

 **Thanks so much for the favorites and follows I'm getting trust me those don't go unnoticed. I promise in the next chapter and the following you'll learn more about Seb and Emmer and Finnick and Emmer and the status of their relationship. Also please comment if you think Finnick or Emmer or neither should be picked up by the Capitol at the end of the games. Thanks!**


	4. The First Day

_4 years earlier (the 70th victory tour)_

 _The first day of my victory tour I couldn't stop dreaming of Annie's death. It was a never ending nightmare. I had been taking anything and everything that would help me sleep. At home distraction came easier, Seb would teach me to play new songs on the organ and I spent hours every day learning about medicine from Capitol textbooks and I constantly was at the apothecary in town. There was no escape on the train though, Seb couldn't come with me and I wasn't allowed to bring sheet music or a textbook. It was like the Capitol wanted me to suffer._

 _Jem was the only other victor to accompany me this time. And Jem had warned me though, I needed to be perfect during the tour or there would be retaliation, some people weren't pleased with how I handled Annie's death and I needed to appear a perfect victor or who knows what would happen. So far I had been perfect. I only had small issues with a couple. District Twelve had been the hardest so far, I had killed both of their tributes. Their male tribute in the bloodbath and the girl I had trapped and left as a present for the careers. District Seven was the least of my worries, their male tribute deserved what he got. He was the only kill I didn't regret, but today we were getting into District Four and I had no escape._

 _I was going to Annie's home, speaking to her district on her bravery and then I would be coming face to face with her mentors and more importantly, Finnick Odair. At one point I would have died to meet him, now all I was doing was dreading it. Sure, I was lucky and sometimes I was even happy to be alive, but right now I wished I was dead. Annie deserved to be going home to Finnick, not me. I had cheated her out of her love story, I had stolen her victory._ _  
_

Katniss's skin was crawling after the day she had had. Every single one of these victors were actually crazy. Johanna had stripped down in front of God and everyone just because she didn't like her costume. Chaff had kissed her on the mouth. Emmer the Reaper had hugged her and kissed her cheeks. Finnick was offering her sugar cubes, basically naked. It was all just a joke to them. Peeta said they were just poking fun at her because she was pure in their eyes. However, she was disgusted by all of them and Haymitch wanted her to make allies?

"So what did you think?" Haymitch said after they finished dinner and concluded the recap of the opening ceremony, their costumes were clearly the standouts.

"I think Emmer is right her outfit was my favorite," Peeta started to laugh, but immediately stopped the second Katniss glared at him. "Come on Katniss she's sweet."

"She's playing an angle. She's friends with Finnick. I don't trust him at all," Katniss didn't trust any one of the tribute victors so far, not that this would be surprising.

"Well this year you need to make allies," Haymitch interjected. "And sweetheart, I'm talking to you."

"Katniss it might not hurt to," Peeta did seem open to trying and Katniss was willing to give him what he wanted. Within reason of course. He deserved so much more than this, she would never deserve him in a million years.

Katniss rolled her eyes, "Okay, sure, but can we worry about that tomorrow?" Katniss already knew that she was not going to make friends or allies, it would just make them harder to kill and she was afraid. She didn't want to like any of them and the more she got to know them the bigger the possibility.

Haymitch's eye softened, he knew her struggle, "Okay, sweetheart get some sleep. Peeta, you, too." They were the same Haymitch and Katniss though she would never admit it outloud. Peeta and Katniss curled up in bed and she tried to think of anything other than the coming day.

The next morning, Haymitch stopped them before they got on the elevator. "Today, in training, you've got two jobs. One, stay in love."

"Obviously," Katniss said.

"And two, make some friends," said Haymitch.

Katniss groaned out loud, "I'd rather operate with just the two of us."

"But that won't be enough," Haymitch insisted. "I've said this enough already, but you're going to need more allies this time around."

"But why?" Katniss said, feeling a little like a whiny teenager.

"You're at a disadvantage. They have known each other for years and who do you think they will target first?" Haymitch asked rhetorically and immediately followed up with, "You. But you can fight and you're popular with the crowd and that will make you desirable."

Katniss groaned again and Haymitch waved his hand, dismissing her, "I'm not going to say this again, get to know the people around you today. I'd recommend Chaff and Seeder, but Emmer and Finnick are definitely not to be ignored." And with that he sent them off to the training center. On the ride down, Peeta took Katniss's hand, and she didn't pull away. She needed the comfort.

When they arrived downstairs the only tributes there were the ones from Two. By ten o'clock, more tributes had shown up. The mood in the room was definitely different compared to the previous: the victors were talking and joking. Katniss suggested that they split to cover more territory. Peeta met up with Brutus and Chaff at the spears station, and Katniss wandered over to the knot-tying station. She hoped no one would bother her there, but Emmer made a beeline for her and the trainer smiled to see the both of them.

"Katniss, love," Emmer tried to hug her and Katniss sat down to avoid it. She went to pick up some rope to show the trap that leaves an enemy dangling by the tree from a tree. "I forgot to mention it yesterday, but I loved your outfit."

"Thanks," Katniss tried to be as standoffish as possible, but she could sense that Emmer wouldn't give up easily. Emmer stayed quiet as the instructor taught us advanced snares, considering the both of them star pupils.

Once the trainer walked away to grab more supplies for the two of them. Emmer continued her conversation, "Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Emmer sounded genuinely sympathetic, peaking Katniss's interest.

She turned around to look at the victor. She was wearing the same glasses that she had worn during her reaping, but were missing during the opening ceremony. "Why?" Katniss was still suspicious. "Why are you sorry?"

"Well, I guess because only one of you can make it out this time?" Emmer said the very thing that Katniss had been thinking about since the Quell had been announced. She didn't interrupt Emmer and allowed her to continue. "I know, it's kind of obvious. You want him to go home and he is trying to get you home, but I doubt Snow will allow for two victors this year."

Katniss was instantly on edge, she looked around to see if anyone had heard her, "You are in dangerous territory."

Emmer set down her ropes and whispered in her ear, "I know you don't want to trust me, but you need to remember who the real enemy is," She looked right at Katniss, then said, "and that isn't me."

Emmer left following that odd exchange and Katniss was left wondering what she meant. Wondering if Emmer could be trusted.

 _One minute later..._

I left Katniss to her thoughts and really hoped that she got that we weren't all out to get her. Katniss needed to know that at least I would protect her and Peeta in there.

Finnick rushed over to me as I headed to the plant station. "How did it go?" He picked up a piece of mint and held out to me.

I grabbed it and took a piece of to chew on, "Alright, I don't think she trusts me quite yet. But she wouldn't be the Girl on Fire if she did."

Finnick rolled his eyes and moved so I could identify the poisonous plants from medicinal and edible ones. As I set the edible ones aside, Finnick began trying each.

"What if I'm wrong about those and you get poisoned?" I didn't look up as he continue to munch on a Katniss root, the irony. I knew I hadn't messed up, but still.

"You're not wrong. But suppose you are, then I get poisoned and you can nurse me back to health," he loved flirting and batting his eyelashes. Sarcasm got me in trouble and flirting got him in trouble.

"You're merciless," I laughed and threw comfrey at him. He threw the rest of the Katniss root at me and before we knew if there was an enormous mess at the station, but we were laughing too much to care.

"Okay, okay, mercy," I held my hands up and he stopped, both of us breathless and laughing. I wanted to laugh and continue this, but we were drawing attention to ourselves, something I had been instructed specifically not to do. There was too much at stake. I stopped and wiped off my glasses of my shirt.

Finnick understood, he always did. He knew how much I stood to lose. "Okay, I'm going to try and make nice with Twelve and maybe you should talk to Johanna."

I groaned internally and nodded, he just wanted what's best for me and forgiving Johanna would be in my best interest. It was just difficult. "Okay, wait for the last elevator after training today." I smiled and left to go find Jem.

Before I found Jem though, I saw something truly remarkable: Katniss shooting. Really shooting for the first time. Her eleven last year made perfect sense now. And we thought she needed protecting. Looking around I saw that I wasn't going to be the only one looking for an alliance with the Girl on Fire.

 _Four years earlier (District Four during Emmer's victory tour)..._

 _I couldn't breathe, I was suffocating. I was having a full blown panic attack and I was about to go on stage at the Justice Building in District Four and thank them for their tributes' death. I can't do this._

 _Jem came over to me, "Em," he sighed and pulled me into a hug. "Darling, I know it's hard, but you got to do this."_

 _The hug grounds me a little and I remember. I have to do this. I don't have the luxury of feeling bad, I have to be strong for Annie. For Seb and Jake. There's already a price on both of their heads. I nodded and Jem let's go. "Okay, okay," I dry my eyes. "I can do this."_

 _I walk out on stage and it feels like a dream. I recite the Capitol provided speech with ease and smile as I talk about their male tribute, but as I talk about Annie, I become a lot more serious. "Your female tribute, Annie Cresta, was a trusted ally and a loyal friend until the end. If not for her, I wouldn't be here and I thank you for your tribute."_

 _Then the song I recorded on the organ for my victory tour begins and I bow, signaling the end of my speech. I walk off stage and Jane gives me a thumbs up. I made it. District Three will be bad too, but I successfully finished my speech._

 _Next, I am off to the banquet the district has provided for me and it's time for me to meet the victors of Four. I smile and nod at the two female victors: Mags Flanagan, their first victor, and Skylar Newsome, she's in her mid-30s. They're both kind, but quiet. Mags thanks me for being so kind to Annie in her final moments. And my armor starts to crack a little._

" _Thank you, ma'am," I look around and he's nowhere to be found. I rub my bracelet- her bracelet. "Um, do you know where Finnick Odair is?"_

 _Skylar laughs, "Oh and here I thought you were going to be original. He's in the Victor's Village. I'll give you directions, if you want to try for him."_

 _I rolled my eyes, sleeping with him was the last thing I had on my mind. I agree regardless and Skylar helps divert attention as I sneak off._

 _Minutes later I'm standing at his front door, so nervous. My Capitol armor, definitely has some major cracks in it, reluctantly I knock._

 _The door opens and I'm face to face with him. He's even more attractive in person, but he looks horribly sad. "I made a mistake, I'm sorry. I just," I'm stuttering and I can feel the anxiety coming back._

" _Hey," Finnick seems very confused, he doesn't know what Annie told me. "Are you okay?"_

" _I j-just wanted to give you this," I held up my wrist, revealing Annie's token: the simple bracelet. I hadn't taken it off since she gave it to me. I unclasped it and held it out, tears rolling down my eyes. "I don't know if you gave it to her, but I know you meant a lot to her and, I just. I thought maybe you would want it."_

 _There are tears in his eyes, as he grabs it. "Thank you," he studied, didn't look like he grasped that this was real. "I don't even remember her wearing it. I made it for her when we were little." He points at the creature. "That's a dolphin."_

 _I laughed through the tears and nodded, "Yeah, she told me a lot about you during training." I dried my eyes. "I just wanted to say to you that she really loved you and if she hadn't helped me in the arena, I wouldn't be alive." I regretted saying that, "I know that's not what you want to hear because of course you'd rather have that, but… I'm sorry, I just." I didn't know what else to say so I walked away._

" _Wait," he called out to me. "It's okay, I understand."_

 _I didn't know if that's what I wanted to hear, but it did make me feel a little better. "Thanks, I guess I'll see you in six months, at the next games."_

 _He smiled thoughtfully at me, still holding the bracelet in his hands, "Yeah, I guess you will."_


	5. A Sneak Peek

I breathed a sigh of relief when training finally came to an end. I dawdled around regardless and chatted with Peeta. I could tell he would be open to an alliance inside, but doubted it was up to him.

"So, when you were a victor what was your talent?" I knew the answer, but I loved to hear people talk about their passions.

"I still do a lot of baking, but I've always been interested in art. So lately I've been painting, I just love finding the perfect mixture for the right color," Peeta smiled, he was probably thinking about his most recent adventure. It was nice, this boy was far too good for the Catipol to abuse him. I felt it deep in my soul: he and Katniss deserved so much more. I wanted to protect them.

"Oh, yes. Now I remember, you and Katniss seem to have an artistic eye," I laughed, it was a bit of an inside joke, since you could tell Katniss had absolutely no interest in fashion.

"I guess that's one of the reason we get along so well," Peeta sighed thoughtfully as Katniss came up to us and slid her hand into his. She met me with a hard stare, but it didn't seem unfriendly anymore. I thought Katniss just was naturally distrustful and I didn't blame her.

"Katniss."

"Emmer," she nodded her head and marched on to the elevator. _She used my actual name, progress._

I let him and Katniss take an elevator all to themselves, they probably had been trying to spend as much time as possible together and I didn't want to get in the middle of that.

Johanna came up behind me and sighed, "God, they make me want to puke."

I rolled my eyes, we were constantly butting heads and I personally would rather never make eye contact, but I did it for Finnick. _She has no one, Em, come on._ "Hey, Jojo," she hated that nickname. I turned to look directly at her. "I don't know." I said thoughtfully. I wasn't sure if I believed the love story, but they both cared for each other and that much was clear. " _I_ think they're sweet."

She made a face, "Whatever, Reaper. Did you see bitch on fire shoot?" Who didn't see her shoot? "Maybe focus less on their fake love story, and more on keeping the people you care about alive. There's no way needs or wants any help in there."

God, she was awful. Johanna didn't really know how to have friends and I wasn't inclined to clue her in. She was a lot more civil with Finnick. I didn't care how alike we were, we would never be friends. But she did care about Finnick, and she didn't kill Seb out of hate, only the need for survival. If she were rude to Finnick, then I wouldn't be so kind to her. "I'll work on it. Do you have hope?"

She knew what I meant. _Is there hope for saving the rebellion, saving the Mockingjay?_ "I don't usually believe in hope, but yes I do." And with that she got on the elevator and Finnick walked up to me accompanied by Beetee and Wiress.

I had a special place in my heart for Beetee, he understood me in only the way another scientist could. Sure he dealt more with technology, and I focused on the human body, but he was always there for me to bounce ideas off of. Besides Finnick and Blaze, he was my only other friend among the victors.

"Bee, my love," I hugged him and he kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him; he was a couple of inches taller than me. "It's been too long, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were avoiding me."

"Never, Emmer," he smiled at me. I saw Wiress hand Finnick a note. Wiress smiled at me and Finnick stayed silent and discreetly looked at it, then up at Beetee.

"So, Emmer, Beetee was just telling me about your research on cosmetic surgery on young adults?" Wiress made what we considered to be casual conversation, although I played organ as my talent my first year, I was 'encouraged' to help identify and solve psychological problems that plagued only the Capitol citizens. I enjoyed research and experimentation, but I could care less about their psychological problems, when I had offered multiple solutions to help the districts physiological ones that had been ignored.

We chatted and Beetee offered small comments as we all stood there waiting for the elevator to get to our floors. We approached the third floor and the older victors got off and waved goodbye. The second the doors closed, Finnick's lips were on mine. We were kissing, really kissing. This was a desperate kind of kiss, the kind were we knew we had to make it last until the next time we were alone. Those moments were far and few in between, we hadn't been alone since the last games. My hands were in his hair, I loved playing with it. In between kisses I was laughing, so happy to be in his arms again, but there were still tears in my eyes. We were passing the sixth floor now, our time would be up soon.

"Hi," I said when we came up for air. When we finally got to be together and got to be ourselves it felt like I was coming home. I hugged him tight around the waist while he stroked my cheek and kissed my hair. He held me tight. He wiped away the tears that had slipped. I never cried like I had the past three months.

"Hey, I'll be by your side the whole time. I promise," He said holding my face so I had to look into his eyes. His beautiful eyes, his eyes really were the windows to his soul as cliché as it sounded. He was such a kind person and he did so much, no too much, to keep me calm and safe. I didn't deserve him.

"That's not what I worried about, I could care less about be lonely in there," I complained even though, I was pretty sure he knew exactly what I was thinking. "I don't want to make that choice in there." I didn't say it out loud, _I don't want to choose between you and the rebellion._ No matter what, I would choose wrong. We were passing the eighth floor and I didn't want to leave him. Ever.

"Em, listen we will be okay," the elevator dinged, signaling that our time was up. I could feel the anxiety bubbling to the surface. Sure I could act like the perfect victor all day long when it was just me, but with Finnick I never had to and that also tended to make me unstable. He wanted to say more but the doors opened. It was time to leave and get back to reality.

"Wait," I said, I didn't want to hold it in any longer. "I love you."

He smiled the most sincere smile I had ever seen and said, "I love you, too."

The door closed right then, before I had a chance to say more and I couldn't grinning. He loved me, he really loved me.

I opened the note, he had put in my pocket and read, _I can get us out, but you have to trust me no matter what. The Mockingjay will live on. –Bee_

There was hope.

 _Later that night..._

"So how was the first day of training, did you two make any friends?" Effie asked after a quiet dinner. Peeta looked to Katniss and she stared down at her dessert.

"Good, I like the District Three victors," Katniss said, but offered no further comment.

"Really?" Haymitch raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. "At least half the victors have instructed their mentors to request you as an ally. You must have done something right."

"They saw her shoot," Peeta said with a smile.

"You must be good if even Brutus and Enobaria want you," Haymitch laughed. They may want her, but Katniss didn't want them.

"But I don't want Two, I want District Three," Katniss tried to be forceful in her conviction.

"Johanna nicknamed them Nuts and Volts," Peeta remarked, he had no trouble fitting in with all the victors, but Katniss had kept her distance much of the day.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Katniss sighed, she never fit in with the popular crowd at school what would make her think that she would among victors.

"Is there anyone else you like?" Haymitch asked, and Katniss knew she would disappoint him with her answer.

"Mags."

"Of course, you do." Haymitch sighed and asked for another bottle of wine. "It there anyone else? Anyone who might be useful?"

"Actually, Haymitch I think we should watch Emmer's games. So we can see what we're up against," Peeta contradicted. Katniss was not in the mood, she craved sleep as this point and her recap would last over three hours. "I watched it before, but all of them have blurred together at this point."

Haymitch said, "You know what that's not a bad idea. Effie could you get that tape and we'll have our own viewing party."

Within a few minutes, they were all gathered around the television again, and they were watching the Seventieth Hunger Games. Effie skipped from the initial reapings straight to Emmer's reaping. It was morning in District Nine and Emmer was in the seventeen year old section, she looked the same as she did now: still pretty, slightly younger, but she had no glasses on. When Emmer's name was called she did the unexpected. She pumped her fist in the air and yelled, "Yes!"

"What the hell? Who does that?" Katniss said, completely shocked. Who was this victor?

"Some people consider it a complete honor to be reaped, Katniss," Effie commented in that high-pitched Capitol accent Katniss hated.

Katniss made no further comment, Emmer's opening ceremony didn't stand out in anyway and she got a seven as her training score, which was good all things considered. But her interview was amazing. She was sexy and charismatic and funny. She hit it off immediately with Caesar, she talked about what a dream come true it is to meet him. She then kept the ball rolling saying what an honor it is to be selected and she mentioned how she was looking forward to going home to see her boyfriend. It was as if she was handpicked to be the victor. She nailed every persona and still did it flawlessly.

Then it was the minute before the bloodbath. Her arena was an old world city, torn apart and ugly. The Cornucopia was right below a water dam, just off the coast. Emmer was caught in the bloodbath, but managed to get away with a couple of small daggers and a metal contraption with only minor cuts. She killed the boy from Twelve for the daggers and immediately allied herself with the girl from Three. He couldn't have been older than fourteen, he looked just like every other District Twelve tribute before them. Katniss didn't judge her of the kill, she was doing it for survival.

There were nine dead tributes after the bloodbath, including Emmer's district partner, and turned out that the metal contraption was a bear trap and she planted it as they were running away from another tribute. She ended up trapping the female tribute from Twelve with it. Her ankle was completely shattered and she couldn't move. This tribute had managed to get away with some supplies from the Cornucopia. Later they looped at around to her and took her supplies and left her. But not before alerting the Career pack to her. All of the Careers made it through the first day.

"That's horrible," Katniss said out loud and none of her team argued with her. It was just as bad as killing the tribute.

The two tributes started by tracking the Careers when they went to hunt down tributes that night. When the Careers fall asleep, District Three began to plot to break up the Career pack. That night while Emmer was supposed to be keeping watch, she took her supplies and her bear trap and ran off into the night. Emmer was quiet and trapped and stole from the District Six male, leaving him the same way she did with the District Twelve female with the exclusion of alerting the Career pack. The audience was then showed that there was another alliance of the male tributes from Ten, Eleven, and Seven. Three met up with them and they formed a plan to attack the Career pack. This may be her games, but Emmer was pretty silent the following five days. Until she was attacked by some strange looking monkey mutts, she survived, but was struck across one of her eyes. Katniss guesses that's probably why she needed glasses. By the sixth day, their plan was ready to execute and they openly attacked the Careers. Both Ten and Eleven were killed along with the male from One, but Seven managed to behead the male tribute from Four before escaping, sending his district partner screaming from the scene. The entire time the camera showed that Emmer was watching the scene from a building. This girl, the District Four one, looked crazed after and she hid for the rest of the day and Emmer tracked her down. Later that night Emmer received a gift from sponsors: a big scythe, Grim Reaper style.

Katniss started to see Emmer differently right then, and not the way she expected to. First Emmer doesn't even use the scythe like Katniss is sure most were expecting. Emmer was then shown as patient and kind with this tribute. Emmer helped hide her and keep tributes away from the both of them. She fed her, clearly had an extensive knowledge of plants, and held her while she cried in her sleep. Those next three days were shown in quick succession, maybe the Capitol didn't want people seeing such a bond. She protected this tribute who is the same age as her, maybe older, and was a Career tribute. It was totally confusing and threw off Katniss's entire view of the District Nine victor. It reminded Katniss of Rue, poor, sweet Rue.

Then the dam broke, and right away Katniss noticed that almost none of the tributes know how to swim. Most of them drown quickly or get hit by debris. Emmer definitely doesn't and she sinks almost instantly, the only tribute that seems to be proficient, was the one Emmer was protecting. And she dove in after Emmer and pulled her to the surface.

"I don't know understand," Katniss wondered aloud, quietly. District Four could have easily won that games if she just let her drowned. But she saved her and then right as they were about to reach a tree to hang on to, Annie hit the Cornucopia, hard and was bleeding. And just like that the arena drained.

Emmer tried to save her ally, Annie, but it was clearly too late and she ended her life with the scythe. She was unhinged after that, she called to the Capitol and asked or gasoline and a shovel and matches to help with a final showdown and was rewarded within the hour. She took down the female from Two and the male from Seven, the only two tributes left, with skilled traps and fire to send them towards her. She beheaded them with the scythe and said, "You got exactly what you deserved and I made promises." She was crowned after that and the screen went black.

"Woah," Katniss said, not knowing what to think of the victor.

 _Five years earlier…_

 _I was nervous and so excited to be going home. I kept wondering if Seb would be happy to see me. He told me before I left that he wanted me to win, but we had fighting a lot before I was reaped. And I wasn't the same person he loved before. He might not be the same person. Seeing me act nothing like myself and kill other people could change his feelings about me. I was already worried his feelings had changed._

 _God, I was so nervous and we were less than two minutes from home. I didn't want to go home anymore. I didn't deserve a home, but I did want to see my brother, Jake. He was two years older than me, looked so much like me, and we had always been close. Our parents had died within weeks of each other and before Seb, we were all each other had. Would Jake look at me differently too? I couldn't take it._

 _"Darling, we're almost home," Jem said, looking out the window. My head was in my hands, but I wasn't crying anymore. I was thinking. "Listen, we just need a strategy for today."_

 _I lifted my head and nodded. We had just been taking it day by day and so far that was working for me. I had been having panic attacks several times a day, but for television I had managed to keep them down. I had been warned that there would be consequences to my actions unless I performed accordingly. I didn't know if I had yet, so I was constantly on edge. And it was strange, I didn't regret killing the other tributes, I didn't even try to learn their names. It was Annie, who haunted me._

 _"Today, you don't need to do much acting, just be happy to be home and see your loved ones, okay?" I nodded again. "But no mention of the District Four tribute ever again, not until the Victory Tour. Can you do that?"_

 _I hadn't been talking much lately, but I responded, "I think I can."_ It should have been her not me.

 _Jem knew what was at stake if I slipped up and he and Jane had been coaching me since I was reaped how to perform. They believed even then that I was worth saving and they made a choice to help me. I didn't feel worthy of that kind of support, but I never said so._

 _The train came to a stop and I jumped to my feet, instantly full of nerves. I took a deep breath and stepped forward once the door was open and was met with a bone crushing hug._ Seb.

 _"Em, it's you," he was crying, crying tears of joy. He was always the more emotional one. He accepted me again. It was going to be okay, I looked him up and down; he was no different. Same dark hair, dark skin. Same beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing the shirt I made for him, navy blue and it was hideous. He wanted me to feel safe. That was the love I needed right now, not the passionate kind, but the comforting kind. He still loved me._

 _Jake came to along with his girlfriend, Susan, and the cameras flashed away as the district cheered for my return. I guess they were pretty happy, we hadn't had a victor in almost thirty years. We were kind of starving for one. Seb let go of me and my brother kissed my forehead. He smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Are you ready to see our new home?"_

 _"Really you want to stay with me?" I was joking, of course, who wouldn't want one of the nicest houses in the district? Susan smiled at me and nodded._

 _He rolled his eyes and pulled me towards the crowd so I could address them, but first he whispered, "We'll talk later when we're alone."_

 _I nodded and then I faced my district, ready to be their champion for a few more hours. I wasn't looking forward to what my rebellious older brother would have to say later._

 **Sorry that I've been kind of slow with updating lately, I just started my semester abroad and it's been crazy, but more to come soon. I will find a regular schedule soon enough.**


	6. Scores and Interviews

Mercifully, the next couple days training passed by quickly. I didn't interact much with Katniss or Peeta. Just a couple of smiles here and there. But they were busy, after Katniss's display of archery there was a line of fellow victors wanting to spend time with her and Peeta. Even Jem asked Jane to talk to Haymitch about an alliance between Twelve and Nine. Katniss didn't to trust Nine yet. She seemed to really enjoy the company of Beetee, Wiress, Mags, and Cecelia. I couldn't try for an alliance on them especially now that Haymitch let it slip that Katniss didn't want any of us. Finnick continued to attempt to bond with Katniss through Mags and that would be his smartest chance. I stuck with Cecelia. We'd never been very close, but Cecelia is a mother of three and very sweet. And when I saw Johanna last she told that my ticket into an alliance would be through Cecelia. We would have a formal alliance with Eight.

On the final day of training at lunch, Waylon came up to me.

Waylon Smith was Victor of the Sixty-Ninth Hunger Games from District Ten and probably one of the worst victors not to come from a career district. He constantly looked for ways to undermine me in front of the Capitol, Finnick, and my district. We were supposed to be sister districts alongside district Eleven, but he thought he so much better than me and the rest of the outliers.

"Oh my goodness," Waylon mocked me, loudly so everyone could hear. "Look, it's the Grim Reaper. Here to deliver us to our deaths."

He sat down next to me as the sister from One was called for assessment. "Waylon," I tried to keep my tone even, but I was ready to break one of the few rules of training: fighting another tribute. I had been sitting alone, after Finnick left to join Mags and Jem joined Chaff and Woof.

"Hey, Reaper," he got far too close to me. I thought right then, I disliked him more than Johanna and that was saying something. "Guess who's going to be my first kill in the games?" He reached for my apple and took a bite

I wasn't going to play this game with him, now or ever. I slapped the apple away from his hands and he took hold of my wrist. "Listen, Pig Boy, if you try to threaten me again, you won't even see the arena. Got it?"

I ripped my wrist free and Waylon smirked and left me alone. I hadn't relished in killing many tributes besides Seven, but Waylon would be the first I looked forward to. I looked around and many of the tributes were pretending like they hadn't seen the small dispute. Finnick looked me in the eye and I shook my head. I was fine, I would be fine. He gave me a shrug, asking if he could come and comfort me, but it would be too much of a risk. I looked down at my plate. Then another person came to join me: Johanna.

I groaned out loud. "If you're here to start something, too, I swear –"

"Calm down, Reaper," Johanna waved her hand at me and took a bite of her sandwich. "You know you're really not helping that nickname with this attitude."

I sighed and pushed my plate away, "Shut up, Johanna. I can't be the only one on edge today."

"Oh, please," she laughed at me. "You are like the least important person that's stressed. You're just doing a terrible job of maintaining yourself. It's kind of pathetic."

I glared at her and moved to leave. "Screw you." I went to go join Jem who was now alone.

Finnick's name was called soon. I wanted to lock myself in the bathroom, but that wouldn't help. _I just got to get through this small task…_

I managed to make it through my session as well as I could. I threw knives with moderate accuracy, I showed off medical training on a hologram, trapping, and my new found agility. Maybe some of the tributes weren't taking this seriously, but I deserved a career score for all the hard work I had put in since the end of the 74th games. I wanted to feel accomplished in my work.

When the scores were released, I watched with only moderate interest. Cashmere, Gloss, Enobaria, and Brutus got a range of eights and tens. Wiress got a four and Beetee: a six, almost like their mechanical and technological skills meant nothing, typical. Mags received a two which was expected at her age, Finnick got a ten and I smiled. Good for my boy. Johanna got a seven, which wouldn't surprise me after seeing her games, but still low for her. I got an eight which felt nice and I smiled, Waylon might not want to go after me with his five. I couldn't even recall how he survived his. How, after all the drinking and drugs he had done the past six years, had he thought that he was the one to beat this time?

Before the program ended, we get the biggest shock ever. District Twelve received the first twelves in hunger games history.

Snow wanted them as targets. So in other words, he made our job a lot harder. Jane and Blaze looked over at me worried written all over their faces. Many victors didn't know about the escape plan. Only the tributes of Three, Four, Seven, and myself had any clue. However a large number had knowledge about the rebellion and how important Katniss was to uprising. But no matter how much we wanted freedom from the Capitol none of my district wanted to see me die either.

"How the hell did they get perfect scores?!" Jem exclaimed and immediately strode off to his room. He had no idea about the plan, he was playing to win and that would have irritated anyone in this games. I was pretty mad, but I knew this would never easy. I might even die regardless of a plan and large alliance. God this was hard. I needed Finnick.

The next day we were supposed to be working on our interviewing skills and prepping, but I didn't need help and neither did Finnick. We had special plans for today. Today we were just going to be together. There was no point in hiding it anymore, Snow had known for a while now and the public wouldn't be able to in the tribute center, any victors would probably be dead or part of the rebellion in a matter of weeks. I was through with hiding and relying on small moments alone.

The elevator opened to the fourth floor and Skylar stood there waiting for me.

"And I thought you were different," she laughed. She still thought I was one of the many women in his life, I didn't bother with telling her the truth. I didn't know if she was rebel and Finnick never mentioned it either. "Finnick is waiting for you in his room, probably naked."

I blushed and walked past her, "Thanks Sky, you truly are a blessing." I turned back around, I didn't know which way his room was. Their floor was much different than ours, but they were a career district and as expected were treated better than most.

She smiled and then I felt his arms around.

"Don't worry I'll show you," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and turned around, kissing him. I was giddy for the time alone with him.

"Okay," Skylar tried to get our attention. "I'm taking Mags and Dominic to go have tea with District Nine, Finnick. And Alec is with District Two."

Finnick had thought of everything. I smiled through our kiss and he pulled away. "This is going to be our perfect day, okay?"

I giggled, "Honey, it already is." I wanted nothing more than him right now. He pulled me towards his room.

"Okay, but first the picnic," he said and I laughed again.

Later as I put on my dress I started to feel nervous. My hands shook as I tried to do up the buttons and I felt beads of sweat on my neck. I could lose him while protecting the Mockingjay. "Finn?" I couldn't look at him because I was about to cry again. "I just want you know that whatever happens, I'm going to be okay."

"Hey, don't say things like that," he pulled at my waist and I looked over at him. "You don't know how things could turn out."

"I know, I know," I wiped away my tears. "But we both have jobs to do, just no matter what stick to the plan."

He hugged me close. We were in a way saying goodbye, just in case. I didn't know what would happen. "On the second day, we meet at the tallest point. You with Cecelia, me with Mags and Twelve."

"I know," I whispered and kissed his shoulder. "Haymitch will help you."

And I left with a heavy heart. _Please don't let this be the last time I kiss him. I need more years with him._

 _Four years ago (Two weeks into the Seventy-First Hunger Games)…_

 _I couldn't remember a time Seb wasn't in my life. He had been there when my parents died when I was seven, he had been there before that. I never thought I would ever know a life without him. I didn't want to, but now I had to._

 _I just saw my fiancé die on national television. The female tribute from District Seven had fooled us all. She cried all the time, never stood out in the parade, training, her interview, or even the first weeks of the games. But now that the playing field was down to the final eight and the career pack had broken up and formed into strictly district alliances and she decided to start playing to win. I hated her for that. She was deadly was an axe and tracked down District Two. They never stood a chance; it was a massacre. Seb wasn't her main target, but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I guessed only one of them was going home anyway._

 _He didn't even put up a fight._

 _Finnick was at my side the second his cannon sounded. I didn't cry though. We had said our goodbyes too many times and I knew this was my fault._

" _Em?" I let out the breath I had been holding. Finnick was nervous, he probably didn't know what I was like usually when the unthinkable happened. I was stronger now. He hugged me, but I stood still. I didn't deserve comfort._

" _I knew he was never going to make it. It was only a matter of time." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Victors are never meant to be happy, right?" I laughed without humor._

" _Emmer," Jem cautioned me. He didn't have to pay attention to the games anymore. Both our tributes – my first to die – were long gone._

" _No it's fine, what else can he do to me?" I had nothing left that mattered._

" _Emmer Buckwheat." A Peacekeeper came up to me and grabbed my arm._ Shit, _I spoke too soon. "President Snow has requested an audience."_

 _Finnick looked at me terrified, but I waved away his concern. I didn't care anymore, Snow wasn't going to kill me it would be too suspicious._

 _I was escorted to a waiting car, it was black and meant to look very official. Hundreds of Capitolites tried to talk to and interview me, but I had official business to attend to so I could ignore them finally. We made our way from the Victor's Pub to the Presidential Mansion. I didn't care. I just didn't care anymore. Being engaged hadn't saved me, being a victor with other usual, valuable skills hadn't saved me. Nothing was stopping Snow from prostituting me now._

 _The next day…_

Katniss was wearing a wedding dress for interviews. She was told Snow had insisted and he probably wanted her humiliation broadcasted on national television. These games were her fault.

The other tributes were gathered offstage and were mingling, unlike previous years, but the arrival from District Twelve stopped all conversation in its tracks.

Finally Finnick said, "I can't believe Cinna put you in that thing."

"Yeah, really a wedding dress?" Emmer laughed a little breathless.

"He didn't have any choice. President Snow made him," Katniss said, somewhat defensively. She didn't want anyone criticizing Cinna.

Emmer laughed again and then under her breath murmured, "And I thought there was an ulterior motive." Her district partner, Jem, gave her a stern look after that rebellious comment, but said nothing.

Cashmere tossed her blonde hair back and spit out, "Well, you look ridiculous!" She grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him into place to lead their procession onto the stage. The other tributes began to line up as well.

Katniss was confused because, while they all were angry, some give her and Peeta sympathetic pats on the shoulder. Emmer kissed them both on the cheeks and Katniss didn't recoil this time.

Johanna Mason actually stopped to straighten Katniss's pearl necklace and said, "Make him pay for it, okay?"

Katniss nodded, not knowing what she meant. But once she sat down that was when she realized the depth of betrayal felt among the victors and the rage that accompanied it. But they were smart, so wonderfully smart about how they played it, because it all came back to reflect on the government and President Snow in particular. Not everyone, but there were enough victors who still have the wits and the nerve to go out fighting.

Cashmere started the ball rolling with a speech about how she can't stop crying when she thinks of how much the people in the Capitol must be suffering because they would lose the victors. Gloss reflected on the kindness shown to him and his sister and how much he would miss them should he not return. Even Enobaria said that she thought it was strange to make them all fight again and said it wouldn't be a fair fight for some. Completely unexpected for a District Two tribute and victor no less. Beetee questioned the legality of the Quell in his nervous, twitchy way, wondering if it had been fully examined by experts of late.

The audience was distraught by the time of Finnick's interview. He was one of the biggest fan favorites to win, but the favorites rarely to win. He recited a poem he wrote for his one true love and about a hundred people fainted thinking he meant them. Katniss glanced around noticed that Emmer seemed to be hanging on to his every word. _Strange._ He looked toward her after he made his way back to his seat. Katniss wondered if she was his true love and if she was, why was he with so many women all the time and not solely her?

Not long after Johanna cursed out the Capitol for throwing her into the games, it was Emmer's turn.

Katniss took in Emmer's full outfit and it's just as she guessed: another black dress. This woman was going to get herself into even more trouble. This dress was a lot more ornate that her reaping dress, it was floor-length and bejeweled with a very provocative neckline. But she was wearing lots of black makeup, no glasses, and she was smiling and waving, much different from her reaping. Then it hit Katniss: she must be dressed as a highly feminine version of the Grim Reaper. The Capitol probably loved that.

Caesar introduced her, "Emmer Buckwheat, better known as Emmer the Reaper, of District Nine."

She practically tackled Caesar with a hug and he seemed to reciprocate. "Oh my goodness, Caesar getting up here on stage with you," she laughed breathlessly. She was just so perfect, too perfect as a victor, but she looked melancholy right away. "It almost makes this hunger games worth it."

Caesar paused just for a moment, confused that Emmer didn't seem excited to go back in. "Reaper you flatter me," he recovered quickly and got back to their usual banter. "This girl, ever the adoring fan."

She didn't laugh that time, determined to change the direction of the conservation. Even the Grim Reaper didn't want to pay this game. Katniss raised her eyebrows and looked over at Peeta who was just as confused. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You know it's true Caesar," Emmer didn't want him to dominate the conversation and took control, "you have always been a role model for me growing up and then I was lucky enough to get chosen for my games, but this time I don't feel so lucky."

The audience gasped. The victor they knew and loved as the Reaper didn't want this games to happen. Surely it wasn't a good idea then.

"Reaper, my dove, what do you mean?" Caesar leaned forward and took her hand.

"Well Caesar, I've finally fallen in love again," she sighed wistfully.

"My dear, that's wonderful, what's the matter with that? Don't you think you stand a chance at winning and going home to your beloved?"

She laughed quickly, but with no humor this time, "Are you kidding? I could never decide my life was more precious than _some_ of these other contestants. I know how much they mean to Panem and you in the Capitol. But of course if I do go, I'll try to look good while doing it."

Caesar tried to make light of her rebellious declaration, "Of course she always does," the buzzer sounded, "Emmer Buckwheat, everyone." Katniss thought Caesar had completely missed the point there.

 **I hope I made everyone happy with this chapter! I will be covering the aftermath of Emmer's declarations, her thoughts on Finnick's and District Twelve's interviews as well as the bloodbath from Katniss's prospective next time.**


	7. Hours and Minutes before the 75th games

**Sorry about the long breaks in between updates. I just got back from Venice and it was beautiful. Please enjoy!**

 _Four years ago (Reaping Day for the Seventy-First Hunger Games)…_

 _Reapings were always grim, but this year in particular felt particularly terrible. I was a mentor this year, at least one of my tributes would be dead, maybe both. And it would be my fault. I didn't want children that I was responsible for to die._

 _It was Seb's last reaping too and then maybe, just maybe I'd be able to fade into the background. I hoped this year's victor would be so interesting they'd distract everyone, including President Snow._

 _I wanted to be free so badly and this would help, it had to._

 _And then I heard the words that should never be said, "our male tribute… Sebastian Sower."_

NO! _Snow promised I had made up for my mistakes, he couldn't take my fiancé. He proposed yesterday when I told him about the deal with President Snow. I thought he'd be safe, I thought_ I _was safe. I stood up and Jane immediately grabbed my wrist and yanked me back into my seat. My vision blurred and tears wet my cheeks, I couldn't believe this. This was too much, this was crossing the line. Seb couldn't win and Snow would make sure of it._

 _Why was I still being punished?_

 _I can't believe she's pregnant,_ I thought as the lights went dark and I released Woof's hand. It would be real difficult to argue with the love story or the validity of the games now if she was in fact pregnant. Maybe Peeta had a chance at bringing down the games.

I tried to escape the crowd and find my way to the rest of my team and then suddenly I was grabbed at the arms by peacekeepers. "Wow, wait, where are you taking me?" I yelled at them when they started to take me away from the correct exit, but no response. "Hello?"

Jem tried to make his way towards me, but was grabbed and taken with the rest of the tributes.

"Jem!" I tried to yell over the chaos, but too much was happening everywhere. I caught sight of Finnick, but he was busy guiding Mags safely to the exit.

"Excuse me," I yelled as I struggle to loosen their grip. "The elevators are that way. I kind of have things to do, there's sort of a big event happening tomorrow. You know, the Hunger Games?"

Their grip just tighten and I was taken out the side exit of the studio to a waiting car. The windows were tinted so dark, I couldn't see anything outside. I was left to stew in my thoughts for the entirety of the drive.

The car stopped almost ten minutes later and when a peacekeeper opened the door I knew where I was immediately. I was at the Presidential Mansion.

I was going to have bruises from their tight grips, so I tried not to fight anymore. I knew I was going to the President's drawing room, that's where he always held meetings and made demands of us.

There was no way I was entertaining any guests tonight; this year I was a tribute and that meant I wasn't allowed to have direct contact with the Capitoles. It would be seen as an unfair advantage.

I was unceremoniously dropped outside of the door and told to wait until I was announced, but I wasn't left alone either.

Finally the doors opened, just as I saw Enobaria leaving. She looked me up and down before she laughed and rolled her eyes. "Good luck, Ripper."

One day, no one would call me that anymore

"Ms. Buckwheat, please come in," President Snow smiled and motioned for me to come in. I chose each step carefully as I made my way to his desk. "Please sit."

I never refused his offers anymore. It was surprisingly a comfortable chair, but I don't know what I was expecting it to be: an electric chair?

"Sir, not that I'm not grateful to be in your presence, but why am I here?" I tried to sound as loyal as possible. Snow and I were on decent terms nowadays compared to most rebel victors. He had only sent my boyfriend into the games and prostituted me. It could be much, much worse. "There's a games tomorrow that I'll be in." I phrased it like a question. Maybe the games would be canceled. It was a long shot, but I knew that he wasn't stupid and he knew how bad the rebellion would be if a pregnant girl, a pregnant Mockingjay, died in the games.

"That is precisely why I called you in here, Emmer," his smile was very snake-like. This news wouldn't be happy. I showed my confusion and tried to repress my hope. "Ms. Buckwheat, as we know, a certain young man is going into the arena tomorrow," _Finnick._ "As well as a certain couple from District Twelve."

"Yes, I am aware," he wanted me on his side in there. "I'm also aware that last year's unexpected turn of events was not supposed to happen. If you expect me to believe that two victors, especially two victors from different districts, can win, well," I paused and gave him my own smile. "I'm not a complete fool." I leaned back in my seat and folded my hands. He wanted me to betray the other victors in exchange for Finnick's life.

"Well, Ms. Buckwheat," he wanted this deal, maybe even needed it. Boy did Snow want Katniss dead. "The second the flame is extinguished there will be no need for the games."

"What are you saying?" He couldn't possibly do that, could he?

"Help kill the Victors of Twelve and the games will end no matter who else is left. We will call an end to the games the second their cannons sound."

This was really intriguing, Snow knew how to make a deal. And if he was willing to include me in it, that meant he knew about the alliance. "How do I know, you will honor it?"

Snow smiled again, reached into a drawer, and pulled out a small parcel. "I'm assuming that you would be willing to use this as your token, yes?"

I looked down and the ring Finnick had given me two years ago; it was a solid simple black band with nothing on it. Ambiguous like us. I unwrapped the parcel and inside was a band similar but with a small ruby on it. "I don't understand."

"There's a chain in there as well. Where both rings on it and once Twelve is gone, you can give the other to Mr. Odair and the will show that you are in favor of the Capitol and you will not be harmed. If you do not where it, it will be a signal to myself, the Gamemakers, and the other tributes involved that you are a threat to be taken care of. You may go now."

Peacekeepers came towards me to escort me back, "But wait, what about Finnick, how am I supposed to explain to him? And who else is in on this deal?"

"And here I thought you were so clever?" He chuckled. "Finnick will not be harm if you make it so, but if you give anything away until Ms. Everdeen is dead, you will find a fate similar to those who leave their pedestals too soon."

He waved his hand and the peacekeepers could take me to the tribute center. I stared down at the ring, what was I going to do?

Jem, Jane, Blaze, and even Greta embraced me when I returned. "Where have you been?" Jane shouted for maybe the first time since her games. They were surrounded by Capitolites and Avoxes in the room.

"I was lost in the crowd for so long, people wanting to talk to me, but Peacekeepers finally found me." Jem knew it was a lie. But no one would benefit from learning the truth.

"I guess," Greta paused and struggle to get the words out. She was never good with words. "Good morning." She was always so confused. I never understood, but I hugged her anyway, she still cared for me.

"We have to go home now, but we'll be mentoring from Nine the whole time," Blaze kissed both of my cheeks. It was better that he was at home than here, but i hated to say goodbye.

"Thank you, Jane," I said to the older lady. She smiled sadly.

"Well, we got you back once," she held mine and Jem's hand and looked between the both of us, "we could do it again."

We didn't get more of a goodbye because they were quickly ushered out of the room and our escorts sent us right to bed without another word. I called for sleeping pills from an Avox and took them with a bottle of red wine. I didn't want to think about my decision. I was out before my head hit the pillow.

 _The Following Morning_

 _Remember who the real enemy is._ Katniss wondered what Haymitch met from the better part of last night. When Portia and Cinna arrived to collect them, Peeta gave her a kiss as a promise to see her soon. And Cinna took her away to mount the hovercraft.

Before she knew, she was in the Launch Room dressed in a fitted blue jumpsuit.

"I'd guess tropical climate based on the material," Cinna commented as he placed the gold mockingjay pin on the suit.

She knew Cinna risked a lot with the dress last night, but Katniss understood, "My dress was fantastic last night." He was going to pay for it and they both knew it.

"I thought you might like it," he said and hugged her. His arms comforted her just a little last year, but she felt safe this time.

It was time to prepare for the launch and as she walked up to the circular metal plate, Cinna said, "Remember, girl on fire, I'm still betting on you." And the glass slid around her to rise her up into the arena.

But the plate didn't rise up, it held her in place. Suddenly the door burst open and the room filled with Peacekeepers. They seized Cinna immediately, cuffed him, and beat him all while Katniss stayed trapped in the glass. She screamed and pounded trying to break free and help him to no avail. They carried his unconscious body off.

Then the plate rose and Katniss tried to straighten herself and compartmentalized her grief. Now she needed to keep Peeta alive. As the plate brought her into the arena she saw the blue water, the blindly sun, and tropical forest.

This was no place for a girl on fire.

Katniss was surrounded by water from every which way. To her left is a thin strip on land that led all the way to the Cornucopia and to land and to her right, Woof, both equidistance from her. Anyone who wanted to gets supplies or leave their plate was going to have to swim.

By the time Katniss gathered on of these details half of her final minute before the games was up. She looked for Peeta, but the cornucopia was blocking him from her sight. She spotted Emmer right next to Cecelia four down on her left and hoped they stayed safe from the bloodbath, but that thought was fleeting. She had grown to be on friendly terms with Emmer, mostly because she stayed almost completely silent whenever they went to the same stations during training and she had handled the guy from Ten really well. Cecelia also was a very kind lady and she had children which personally made Katniss sick to her stomach. She was pretending to be pregnant to safe someone, but it clearly hadn't worked for someone already with three little ones of her own. Katniss was going to have to take feelings out of this games if she wanted Peeta to live. Everyone else would be going the same.

She was also close to Gloss, someone she would have no problem killing. And the gong sounded. The games had begun and Katniss didn't hesitate and dove into the water towards the strip of land.

 _One Week after the Seventieth Victory Tour_

 _The phone had been ringing repeatedly for almost twenty minutes, I just had no motivation to answer it. I didn't even really understand how one was supposed to work._ Who even had my number? What was my number? _Seb wouldn't call me when I was in this state, he would just know to come over. And Jake wasn't talking to me much anymore. He was afraid of the effect of me on his new family._

 _I was finally getting sick of it the interruption and decided to leave the couch and answered. "Hello?" My throat was scratchy and I coughed immediately after. Being on the Victory Tour and having to speak publicly had made me lose my voice._

" _Emmer," he almost sung my name. "Wonderful to hear your voice or what seems to be left of it."_

" _Yeah, it's pretty lovely," I said barely above a whisper to avoid irritation and rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, but who the hell this?"_

 _The line was silent while I had a coughing fit. "It's Finnick Odair, Ms. Buckwheat," he laughed when I was finally silent. "I was thinking now that we'll seeing each other every year, we should be friends."_

 _I tried to laugh, but just coughed again, "That's really nice and everything, but why would I want to be friends with you and you me?"_

" _You're interesting, I'll call you Saturday, we have much to talk about," he laughed and hung up before I could reject his offer. Why was he going to call me again? What would I talk to him about? The only things that we had in common was winning the games and Annie. That was hardly something to base a friendship on. I didn't want a new friend, but didn't think I had a choice this time._

 **To make up for taking so long in between updates there will be one tomorrow too, I promise! Please read, follow, and comment!**


End file.
